My Companion
by LancoChang
Summary: Free has always been the friendly guy, but also a man who knows his place. Though when he and Crona have a small talk. He gives the child one thing he could give.


Another day in Medusa's lair and Free was starving. It was barely three in the afternoon and he recently had lunch. The werewolf pouted, knowing full well he's going to have to wait until dinner. He stretched before roaming around to find some entertainment as they don't have any tv. He either had to train with his magic or spend time with Eruka. Though the little frog witch was out on an errand. To his luck he wasn't in the mood for training.

"_I hate my life right now_..."

Free sighed before roaming for something to do. He always hated days like this. It was boring and quiet. It reminded him too much of his prison cell back at witch prison. Free grumbled at the recollection of that hell hole. He didn't really want to dwell on it as it was all in the past. You can't change the past. That's what he always told himself anyway. Though it was his excuse for comfort. The words were true, but it didn't do anything for the pain it caused. As self inflicted it was he never wished to suffer from it again. Getting out his thoughts he saw a rare sight.

Little Crona was out of the room. Finally some entertainment!

With that he approached the shy child with a huge smile. Crona like always jumped at the sight of him. The little one still didn't know how to deal with Free and would always avoid him. Free never knew because the man was to oblivious to know Crona had feared him. Though now it was Crona's worst fear come to life. The huge werewolf was already within feet from her.

"Yo, what's up?"

Crona remained quiet, unsure of what to say. She was hardly ever forced into a conversation. Medusa-sama was always ignoring unless she wanted something. The only person she could have a conversation with was Ragnorak.

Free wondered what was going on. Crona was stuttering and trembling like mad. He wondered if she was embarrassed or scared about something. Maybe the child got done with a lecture from bitch magee herself. It was hard to say as he hardly was around Crona. The child was like a ghost and only showed up during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Though she always took her plates else where because Medusa didn't allow her to join the table. He always found that unfair for the child and didn't understand why she was treated in that manner. Free always thought of stepping up to the snake, but he knew it wasn't his business.

"I hardly see you around... How you doing?"

Again, Crona didn't respond. It was starting to get difficult to communicate with this child. This beat being bored and surrounded by silence at least. Crona nervously looks up and was greeted with Free's usual rouge smile. This made her feel even more uncomfortable. No one ever smiles in her direction. She had to figure out a way to escape otherwise she might be able to deal with this man.

"I... Uh... I... I think..."

"You ok? You're stuttering..."

Crona's face began to turn red as she struggled to form a sentence. Free on the other hand found her shyness entertaining. It made him question if Crona was really Medusa's kid. For one thing, she far more sweet than the snake. Free only smiled before patting Crona on the head. She jolted by the sudden touching, and nervously looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't wish to."

That instant Crona instantly looked down and nodded. This was the first time she was ever treated so nicely. It's hardly believable that this man was a dangerous man. She did wonder why he treated her so nicely. Did Medusa-sama order him to do so? She took a peek at Free who tilted his head. He smiled down at her as she let gave back a nervous smile.

"Hey, do you want to keep me company?"

"Eh?"

"I got nothing to do and it sure beat walking around alone."

"Oh... Ok..."

With that the two roamed around for a bit in silence. Free tried not to ask the child too much as he knew nothing would come out of it. After maybe ten minutes the two found a spot to sit down and enjoy a view.

"You're always quiet. Why don't you speak more often?"

Crona looked at Free with confusion. She wondered where that came from. Her existence shouldn't be important anyway, so why is someone asking? She tried to find an answer to the wolf man's question. Free hoped he didn't offend the child as he was only wondering. With her being part of this group he felt he should know her better. They are comrades after all. Stuck under a snake's grasp with no light in sight.

"I think... It's... It's because... My... My opinions don't... Don't matter..."

"Your opinion does matter. At least to me."

"I've... I've always been... Punished for... For..."

"For speaking your opinion?"

"Out of line... Medusa-sama wouldn't allow that..."

Free face soften when he saw Crona trembling with her words. Was Medusa really leashing this child that much? Hell, even he speaks his mind to the witch whenever he didn't agree with her. Yet... This child was literally punished for such a thing. That was unfair and it should never happen to a child. Though this situation was far from him and he shouldn't get himself involved. He could make the child's situation worse if he tried anything. Even so, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Out of impulse, Free wrapped his arm around Crona's shoulder and pulled her close. She let out a small squeak and slightly squirmed. She looked up at him as he looked out in the distance.

"A sweet kid like you doesn't deserve this treatment..."

Crona didn't understand by his words. Did this mean her live wasn't worth it or did he mean something else? She struggled to understand this man who she barely knew. He was touching her and with such gentleness. This was far nicer than what Medusa-sama would do. It was so different she could almost feel tears forming. This little friendly movement was a nice feeling.

"I have no right to interfere... I can't change your situation, but I can at least give you this..."

Crona only nodded as the two remained still. She began to wonder if this was all a dream, because this was good to be true. Crona felt like crying, but knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the tears. She also didn't wish to ruin Free's shirt. After what seemed like forever, Free suddenly pushed her away. Jolted back to reality Crona looked before hearing hissing.

"_CRONA! What the hell are you doing?! Get back here at once!_"

"Yes, Medusa-sama..."

Without another word she takes off to her mother's call. She wondered why Free suddenly did that... Was he teasing her? This began to upset her as this meant he was no better than Medusa-sama. Regardless he shouldn't be on her mind right now...

Or ever...

~.

The next morning Crona came into the kitchen and was greeted by Eruka. The frog witch handed her the plate and went to finish serving breakfast. Like usual Crona went off to find a place to eat, alone. She began to wonder if yesterday was all a dream. Maybe she was starting to lose her mind. Crona was slightly depressed at the thought. What was also strange was that Ragnorak hasn't come out in a while now. Was he feeling sick or something? She should try to see what's wrong before talking to Medusa-sama about it.

"Good morning Crona."

Shot back to reality, Crona looked over her shoulder to see Free. His face plastered with a huge smile. She blinked before he walked next to her.

"You wanna have breakfast together?"

Crona looked away shyly, not knowing what to do. It's just like what happened yesterday though she knew for sure she wasn't dreaming. Free didn't seem to be bothered as they both went to the same spot yesterday. This was the first time anyone has eaten breakfast with her. Crona wondered what made him want to do so. Maybe he wanted to tease her some more. That was the only conclusion she could come up with. Cause, there was no way he would ever be kind to her. She glimpsed at Free who was eating. He looked back making her look back at her plate.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

Crona again looked at Free who stopped eating. His face soften with a small bit of sadness.

"I didn't think Medusa would take to kindly to me touching you. I also want to keep it a secret."

"You... You don't have to..."

"It's not a matter of having to. It's more on wanting to."

The young meister looked at Free who fiddled with his plate.

"Crona... Your a nice kid and I wish I could help you... But, the only think I can do is be there when you need me most..."

"I... I don't follow you..."

"I don't understand your situation and I never will. It's something you will have to deal with on your own. Though I can give you my company until you can."

Crona still didn't understand Free's words. What does he mean by that? Free continued to eat and urged Crona to do the same. When they both finished Free smiled in joy. With a happy belly he looked back at Crona and smiled. Crona could only nervously smile back. She didn't know why, but his words gave her a fuzzy feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt happy. After that the two always ate together. Crona still didn't know what she and the werewolf had, but after spending time with Maka she knew.

_It was companionship_

The End

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for throwing random stuff at ya'll... Anyway I was bored and wondered what kind of relationship Free and Crona had. Now I personally went dumb on this one ( like I always do ) so I apologize for it not being fancy. I also don't wish people arguing about Crona's gender... I choose female here, because I sort of felt awkward in the idea of Crona being male on this one. Also I don't ship the two. I think of them as possible friends in a similar situation. So, "minibuddies" with no real deeper connection. Anyway enjoy and I shall get to work on other stuff before I grow lazy :T_


End file.
